


Secrets

by thatoneboyoli



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gore, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Violence, Other, Stalking, Uncomfortable Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneboyoli/pseuds/thatoneboyoli
Summary: Cody starts a new school, a school that merged together at a point of age, which happened to be 16. He ends up with a class of 12 students, including himself. As he gets to know his class, he realizes that there is a lot of secrets people are keeping.
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Gwen, Cody Anderson & Heather, Cody Anderson & Izzy, Cody Anderson & Noah, Cody Anderson & Sierra, Cody Anderson & Trent, Gwen/Trent (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m Cody, and I’m turning 17, well next year. I’ve started a new school, eh well everyone has. The schools in my town connect to another one at a certain year, and they always try to mix the schools up, so that you’ll most likely get a new class with people from different schools. I live in a small town, meaning it would be a surprise if I didn't get anyone from my old school. I will be happy if Izzy starts my class, she’s the only one I know from another school. She’s kind of crazy, but I love her nonetheless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Cody, and I’m turning 17, well next year. I’ve started a new school, eh well everyone has. The schools in my town merge together at a certain year, and they always try to mix the schools up, so that you’ll most likely get a new class with people from different schools. I live in a small town, meaning it would be a surprise if I didn't get anyone from my old school. I'll be happy if Izzy starts in my class, she's the only one I know who doesn't go to my old school. She’s kind of crazy, but I love her nonetheless.”

“Hello class, I’m your teacher from now one. I will say your name and you’ll answer me.” The man in front of us seemed worn out, tired and seemed to also have an addiction to coffee. Seeing as before class even started, there were 4 paper coffee cups in the bin. I would call myself a weird kid sometimes, I’m overly curious, I wouldn’t tell anyone. But I remember most things about everyone, I’m not a stalker. Promise me, when I say that. I just have a good memory.

“Beth.” He started, a short girl with brown hair raised her hand waving it. She said ‘here’ with the most cheerful voice I've heard in a while. The girl, Beth was wearing black glasses and some of her hair was put up. 

“Cody.” I was surprised his name wasn’t first. But he knew he would be high up on the list. “Here.” I answered, a few people turned to look at me, which didn't surprise me. They’ve probably never seen me before, or even noticed me. I look like every skinny brown haired white boy around. But I wouldn’t lie, their eyes on me made me uncomfortable. The teacher didn’t even look at me, I’m guessing he doesn’t care too much who we are. 

“Ezekiel.” The teacher continued after I said my name. “Here, eh.” He replied with his thick accent. He had long brown hair, I couldn’t see his face from where I was sitting. So I tried to imagine his face, but I couldn’t come up with anything good. 

“Gwen.” I looked to the girl who responded with a ‘here’. She had a gothic style, her hair was dyed, coloured in black and teal stripes. She was beautiful, I can stand people with beauty. I fall for people too easy, which I consider one of my weaknesses. She had black eyeliner, making her dark gray eyes look dangerous.

“Heather.” Her voice sounded rough and mean, I already felt that she wouldn’t be that friendly. Which meant I would stay away. Her long black hair went down to cover a third of her back.

“Izzy.” He sounded so tired it kind of bummed me out, but then Izzy’s cheerful voice made me feel better. “OOOOH OOH HEEEERE.” She practically screamed, the man looked at her in an annoyed manner. I smiled at Izzy, her eyes met mine and she smiled back. She is one of the few people I’ve met with natural orange hair that is that vibrant.

“Katie.” A girl with black hair put up in small pigtails, who matched with another girl. She said here in an overly enthusiastic voice, that almost made me annoyed. 

“Noah.” The guy looked up from his book, before saying ‘here’ in a super monotone voice. He had a dark brown mullet. I couldn’t see much of him, but from his voice I could tell he wasn’t mean but I wouldn’t say he sounded nice either.

“Sadie.” The girl who matched Katie, they were basically copies of each other. The only difference was their body shape and ethnicity. 

“Sierra.” I could hear the voice from right behind me. I carefully looked behind me to see a girl with big eyes, but her pupils seemed small and empty. She had purple dyed hair and a big smile on her face. She already made me uncomfortable with her presence, like I’ve felt her around me before.

“Trent.” The black haired guy next to me, answered the teacher, before looking at me. He gave me a soft smile, he seemed nice. I couldn’t help but smile back. His green eyes were deep and full of emotion. Opposite by the girl behind me.

“Tyler.” He seemed to be a jock, his hair went down to his jawline. And his voice was pretty deep, I felt embarrassed over my own pipsqueak of a voice. 

The school day is going smoothly, I haven’t really talked to anyone. It’s finally lunch, which means more than half the school day has gone. 

“Hey man, wanna eat lunch with me?” The guy next to me named Trent asked. The whole class was packing up, and I gave him a smile. “Sure, if it’s okay if Izzy tags along.” I responded, pointing at the girl behind me who was too busy eating paper out of her notebook to notice our conversation. “Sure.” He said, I was surprised for him to respond with such a normal tone. Most people would dismiss Izzy because of her unusual behaviors. The three of us walked to lunch, Trent and Izzy were in a discussion about music and what instruments sound best together. But I wasn’t really listening, I could only stare at Noah’s back as he walked in front of us. He seemed so lonely and I couldn’t help but walk up to him. “Hey, you’re Noah right? Wanna eat lunch with me, Izzy and Trent?” We were walking next to each other and he looked up from his book as he looked at me, then at Izzy and Trent. He sighed loudly. “Sure, whatever.” I could tell he didn’t really want to. When we finally got to the Cafeteria, we sat down at an empty table. I sat next to Noah who had finally put down that book that had been pressed to his face most of the day. Izzy and Trent sat next to each other, with Izzy being right in front of me and Trent in front of Noah. We talked about all kinds of things, and I think we all enjoyed it. At least I did, but I did see Noah’s neutral face smile a few times. He even let out a laugh, when Trent smiled water on his jeans, making it look like he peed himself. After the first school day, we ended up eating lunch together everyday. On the second week, Trent invited Gwen and then she also started to come daily. I started liking Gwen, the more I saw her and listened to her talk. And soon enough I had this massive crush on her.

A few weeks have passed now, and I’m starting to get to know everyone in the class. I would say I’m friends with Trent, Noah, Sadie, Katie and Tyler. And of course, Izzy. But I don’t know if they feel the same way. I’ve tried talking to Heather, the mean girl, but she seems to not like me that much. Ever since I got my crush on Gwen I’ve tried to talk to her more and I occasionally try to flirt with her. Ezekiel isn’t really someone I would like to be friends with, the way he talks about girls makes me and most others turn away from him. And he doesn’t seem to understand social cues, but he’s gotten better then the first time I talked to him. And Sierra hasn’t talked to me yet, and when I try to talk to her. She often runs away, so I’ve given up on trying.

Ever since I’ve started this class, I get this weird feeling that someone is watching me and that I’m not alone. I feel another presence, when I’m in my room, when I walk home from school, when I’m in bed trying to sleep. It’s freaking me out. Once I thought I saw someone standing outside on the other side of the street, looking up at my window. I think we made eye contact, but at the same time, it felt like a dream. Sierra’s presence in the classroom, in the seat behind me, gives me the same feeling. And I don’t know why.


	2. Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Cody, and I’m turning 17, well next year. I’ve started a new school, eh well everyone has. The schools in my town merge together at a certain year, and they always try to mix the schools up, so that you’ll most likely get a new class with people from different schools. I live in a small town, meaning it would be a surprise if I didn't get anyone from my old school. I'll be happy if Izzy starts in my class, she's the only one I know who doesn't go to my old school. She’s kind of crazy, but I love her nonetheless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i will have only short chapters, sorry

Me, Trent, Noah, Izzy and Gwen are eating lunch, I feel awkward with Gwen there. I feel like a noodle, my body sweats and my throat feels dry. I really like her, but she doesn’t seem interested in me. She stares at Trent a lot, and laughs at his jokes. She also laughs at Noah’s, but not in the same way. And I can tell he likes her too, I hope they work it out. I look at Noah and Izzy who are next to each other, Izzy is stealing a bit of Noah’s food. He looks a bit annoyed, but lets it happen. I’m happy that everyone is getting along, it feels safe here. I feel like I fit in. 

School has just finished and I was packing up, before Noah came up to me. “Hey. You wanted to borrow a book for the history project, right?” I had totally forgotten about that. I had talked to him about not knowing where to re-search, and he told me it was best to read a book, because the information is more reliable. “Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that.” I scratched the back of my head, feeling kind of awkward. Noah just smiled that stupid smile that basically said ‘You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot.’ He just chucked, before asking “Well, we’ll go to my house, okay?” I just nodded, he ruffled my hair a bit, making some of it stand up. He walked away to finish packing his stuff up. And I felt someone staring at me, and it wasn’t a short stare. I had felt it the whole interaction with Noah. I looked around and that’s when I met Sierra’s eyes. She made me shiver, as her eyes glared deeply into mine. They were dark, like there was no emotion in them. Then she started walking towards me, which freaked me out. I mean she was just glaring at me for at least 2 minutes. “Cody?” She asked with a small voice. And I looked up at her, she was at least 1 feet taller than me. “Yes?” I asked in a confused tone. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I just want to be friends, but scared that I’ll say something weird.” She explained not meeting my eyes, I could tell she felt awkward. “Oh, well you didn’t have to be nervous. I’m not gonna bite ya.” She chucked at that. “You’re as funny as I thought you would be.” Her voice changed tone, into the one I heard on the first day, when she yelled that she was present to the teacher. “So can we be friends?” I didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes, you seem pretty cool.” I responded with finger gunning. Most people would think I was super lame, but she just laughed loudly. A lot of people glared at her, I would guess people didn’t like her not so quiet laughing, but I kind of liked it in a way. Yes, it was annoying, but in an endearing way. “Anyways Sierra?” She nodded at her name, and I continued “-I have to go now. I don’t want to leave Noah waiting.” She smiled, but it felt fake. “Sure, uh. Yeah, see ya.” I smiled before saying a fast goodbye and walking over to Noah. He and I walked out of the classroom, almost shoulder to shoulder. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. I looked back over my shoulder, meeting Sierra’s now emotional eyes. They seemed so cold earlier, but now they were filled with sadness. Maybe, she wanted to hangout today. Well, even if I wasn’t going to Noah I couldn’t. I’m only getting a book at Noah’s, so I can work on my project.

“You seem awfully quiet, Cody. What’s up?” Noah broke the silence, I had almost forgotten he was there. I was so busy thinking. “Oh, well I was just thinking about Sierra. I’ve never talked to her before, because she avoided me. But it turned out she just wanted to be friends and didn’t know how to ask.” I explained, it’s better to tell the truth right. Noah doesn’t seem to be someone to run his mouth. “You mean the girl you were talking to?” He asked, I looked at him as he talked and that made him turn his head to look at me. I nodded, he stopped walking and I stopped a few steps ahead of him. I wasn’t ready for him to stop. “I’ve seen her a lot on your block, in front of your house. So I’m surprised you guys haven’t talked before.” He said, my thoughts went right back to the night. When I met eyes with someone in the dark outside of my window, could it have been her? I stopped the thought as Noah continued. “Hell, she could be your stalker.” He said, in a tone I couldn’t make sense of. “REALLY? You think that?” I said worried, feeling cold and felt like I would break into a sweat any second. “No, I was being sarcastic.” He said in his unusual tone. “Anyways, we’re here.” I looked up to a big house, it wasn’t bigger than mine, but it was still bigger than a normal family home. “WOW, your house is big” I said as Noah and I walked down the driveway of his home. “Well, I am the youngest of nine.” He said, as he unlocked the door. We walked in and it seemed like a mildly modern house, there were plants and a lot of white furniture. But it also gave off a kind of vintage vibe. I looked around, seeing an open door right in front of the kitchen, that didn’t have a door. I could tell that the door that was on the side of the stairs was a basement. I didn’t understand why that door would be open. “Hey Noah, why is the basement door open?” I asked, he made a small hum noise when he heard his name and turned to face me. “Oh, I just had to get something from down there in the morning.” He responded, he didn’t sound like he was lying or looked like he was. But I had a feeling that what he said wasn’t true. And that made me curious to know what was in the basement. If he lied about going there, it must mean that whatever is down there he wants no one else to know about. But I didn’t ask, it didn’t feel like I would get any good answers anyways.

We walked into the kitchen, I sat down in one of the white chairs in front of the kitchen table. But before Noah could sit down in front of me, a phone started to ring. And Noah noticed right away that it was his phone, pulling it out of his pocket. “Sorry, I have to take this. I’ll bring the book soon.” He told me looking at his phone and then looking at me. “Sure, I get you man.” I finger gunned, and regretted it right away. Just feeling embarrassed that I even did that. Noah just rolled his eyes, before answering the phone and walking out of the room. I looked at his back seeing him leave the room, I heard him say “What do you want?” in an annoyed tone and then the rest was mumbles as he walked into another room. My eyes glanced at the still slightly open basement door, I felt so tempted to go down there. I’ve never EVER wanted to go into a basement this much. I normally try to stay away from those kinds of places, because basements, old sheds and attics give me the creeps. I turned back around looking at my hands and then looking around the kitchen. Everything was so clean, Noah’s family seemed to be neat freaks. But it didn’t surprise him, considering Noah could be super possessive of his stuff. Soon enough Noah entered the room, he stood himself in front of me and I looked up at him. “Hey, sorry I have to go. But I’ll be back in like 25 minutes or so, my brother had an incident and needs some help. You can go into my room and I don’t know, play video games or something. He explained, he sounded a bit stressed. “Yeah, don’t worry about me. I’m the Codymeister, it’s not like I can’t be alone.” I said, with my fake confident voice. He rolled his eyes at me, but I saw a small smile on his face. “Sure, whatever. Just don’t break anything.” As he walked out of the kitchen, he shut the basement door. I heard movement in the hallway, I would guess that he was putting on his shoes and then the door opened and closed. And he was gone. I sat still for a second, before standing up and staring at the white basement door. Should I go in?


End file.
